Love Past The Fear
by Twi-High Anonymous Challenge
Summary: Emmett and Bella are high school sweethearts who find themselves in a terrifying situation


"**Twi-High Anonymous Challenge"**

**Story Title: Love Past the Fear**

**Summary: Emmett and Bella are high school sweethearts who find themselves in a terrifying situation**

**Primary Players: Emmett/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer created and owns Twilight and all its related characters. I just make them do funny, sexy things!**

"Alice, tell me that bitch does not have her hands all over my man, AGAIN." I growl through clinched teeth. Just as we walked through the doors of the cafeteria I get an eyeful of Lauren Mallory, head cheerleader, giving Emmett Cullen,captain of the football team and more importantly MY boyfriend, a shoulder rub. She is bent over whispering in his ear and he doesn't really seem to be terribly bothered by the situation.

"Yes, she certainly does. She is really going to far this time don't you think?" Alice, my best friend, Emmett's sister has been looking for a reason to take down the skank queen since we started high school. I would let her take this opportunity, but I think I deserve it. Don't you?

I walk over toward the table our little group has been sitting at since opening day of Freshman year. We can hear the overall chatter start to get louder as I get closer to the table. People know something is about to happen.

"Come on Emmett. You know you want me to give you some pre-game good luck. I can make you feel nice and relaxed for the big game." She thinks she sounds sexy, but my man would never fall for that crap...right?

He chuckles deeply and quietly, sitting there with his eyes closed soaking in the massage. "Lauren, you know I can't let you do that. You know that Bella would have both our asses in a sling." EXCUSE ME? Isn't this where he's supposed to be smacking her unwanted hands away and professing his love for me? Is he actually enjoying this?

"I don't really care about what Bella thinks or does. I just want to make you happy, and I know you can make me happy too." She starts rubbing her chest against his back.

"Really Lauren. I can't." He finally starts to brush her hands off of him. She of course refuses to give up so easily.

"Ohhhh Emmy...please?" She whines as she tries to bury her face in his neck. "I don't know what you see in that boring, plain, geek of a girl. Especially when you can have me."

I walk up and set my ass in the empty chair next to him. "Emmy? How is that massage feeling?"

"It's kind of nice...oh SHIT. Bella...babe...it's not what you think..." Emmett stands up quickly, stammering as he tries to explain himself. Lauren on the other hand starts laughing her perky little cheerleader laugh.

"See, he loves the feel of my hands on him. He loves the thought of me pleasuring him. You can't honestly believe he is going to keep passing up my offers do you?" I stand up to bring myself eye to eye with the skank. She doesn't back down but a noticeable change comes across her face.

"Bitch. Don't you think that if he really wanted to catch something that requires a round or two of antibiotics to get rid of, he would have already taken you up on that offer at some point in the three years you've been making it? I suggest you keep your nasty disease infested hands off of him or you find yourself without them. Try holding your pom-poms with stubs, whore." I catch her hand in mid swing. She really thought she was going to slap me?

"Let go of me!" She screams, yanking her wrist from my hand. "He'll come to his senses soon and drop your bland ass for me. Mark my words." She starts walking away.

Emmett FINALLY decides to speak up. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you Lauren. I will never leave my Bella for you or anyone else. You would be better off just stop trying." He reaches for my hand and I let him wrap his large on around my tiny one only until she is out of sight, at which point I jerk my hand from his, shooting him a death glare before walking away from him.

"Bella, babe, please. It really was nothing. You know I love you." He is in his full on begging mode, but I just don't want to hear it. I just throw my one fingered salute at him as he watches my ass disappear out the cafeteria and down the hallway. I can hear him calling after me as he runs to catch up with me. "Come on. You know how I feel about her."

"Yeah I can tell precisely how you feel by the relaxed, peaceful, horny look on your face while she had her hands all over you and her tongue was in your ear." I keep on walking toward the library.

"I really wasn't enjoying myself. She just caught me off guard is all." He reaches out and takes my hand in his again. "I told her I didn't want to be with her. Just like I've told her all those times before."

"No. What you really said was "Lauren, you know I can't let you do that. You know that Bella would have both our asses in a sling." Really Emmett, where in there did you say you 'didn't' want to be with her? Where in there did you tell her you love me, that I'm the one you really want to be with?"

"Bella. Really. Everyone knows all that. It's been you and me for three years now and that isn't going to change just because some slut has her eyes set on me." Emmett says trying to pull me into a hug.

"It wasn't her eyes that were rubbing your shoulders or whispering in your ear. I noticed you didn't stop her from touching you. You didn't make any move to remove her hands from your body. You liked her touching you, didn't you Emmett?"

**********

EmPOV

What was I thinking? Why did I let that tramp anywhere near me? I know she's been looking to get in my pants for as long as I can remember. Something about the prestige of being with the team captain. That's all she really cares about. All I care about is the perfect brunette standing here screaming at me. And she has every right to. I really fucked up. But damn that massage felt good. I momentarily forgot who's hands were on me. Sad but true. I lost my mind. I know it's no excuse, but I AM a teenage boy.

But Bella is, was and always will be my girl. I love her beyond reason. I have to remind her of that. I have to convince her that I know it.

"Bella..." Damn what can I possibly say at this point? She has every right to be pissed at me. "All I can say is I love you. I didn't want her hands on me. I never do. I just don't know why I let it go as far as I did. But I swear to you I will never..." I grab her and turn her to look me directly in the eyes. "NEVER let myself get into that situation with her again. She will never be allowed to touch me again. Please believe me. I LOVE YOU!"

All she does is stand there looking me in the eye...looking for some answer to an unasked question. I hope she found what she was looking for. I am just about to start my begging again..."Oh Emmett. I don't know. She's always trying to be near you, to touch you. And every time you seem to let her get a little closer. I can't stand the thought of that bitch's hands on you one more time. I just don't know if I can do this anym..."

Down the hall a series of three loud bangs ring out. We hear people start screaming out in fear and a singular voice shouting above the panic that if they didn't get what they demanded they would start shooting students. On some sort of automatic pilot, I grab Bella and run into the library. We duck quickly behind one of the tall bookshelves so I can think about what to do next.

"Bella, baby, listen to me." I look into her face and all I can see is a mask of terror. I just need to make sure she is safe. "I'm going to get you out of here, somehow." I put my arm around her waist and start to lead her toward the back doors of the library, but before we can get back there, we hear the door we just came through slam open and someone screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Get in there all of you. Get over there and sit at those tables...NOW!!!" I see Mike Newton waving a huge fucking gun around, shoving at least six of our classmates into the room and over to the tables in the corner. I pull Bella with me and we again hide behind another shelf. I put my index finger to my lips telling her to be quiet. She looks so scared I can't help but lean forward to give her what I hope is a reassuring kiss on her forehead. I put my mouth up close to her ear. "Please try not to worry. We'll get out of this. I promise you." She looks up at me with a look of trust and serenity and mouths 'I love you'. I return the sentiment.

"Damn it!!!" We hear Newton shout obviously out of frustration. A cell phone starts ringing.

"WHAT?"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"WHAT DO I WANT? I WANT EMMETT CULLEN IN HERE..NOW!"

"THAT'S MY FUCKING BUSINESS. JUST GET HIM IN HERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES OR I WILL SEND YOU ONE OF THESE DAMN PEOPLE WITH A BULLET IN THEM!"

"I WILL CONSIDER LETTING SOME GO IF YOU GET HIM IN HERE."

He obviously ends the call at this point. What the fuck does he want with me? I have no beef with him. Hell we have barely ever spoken to each other. Panic washes over Bella as her body stiffens and her face is covered with tears. I have to do something. I can't have her in the middle of whatever shit Newton is bringing down on me. I need her out of here.

I lean into her ear again. "Do you have your cell phone on you?" She nods her head yes as she reaches into her pocket and pulls it out. "Good. Now babe you have to listen to me and please do what I ask. Okay?" She just looks at me with her glassy eyes not knowing what I am about to ask of her.

"I'm going to go show myself to Newton and while I distract him, I want you to crawl over to the back of the library and get yourself out of here. I NEED to know you're safe."

She starts to panic again and loudly whispers, "NO. There is no fucking way I am going to leave you in here with that psycho. Either you come with me or I am staying with you."

"Bella, I know you love me and you're trying to be brave, but you have to get out of here so I can deal with him. I can't think straight if I'm worried about you."

"Then you come too. Let the police handle him."

"You know I can't do that. What would your father think of me if I just left like a pansy? Those kids over there are here because of me. I don't know why but his beef is with me and I need to fix this."

"He's going to hurt you. He looks like he's snapped. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you. I couldn't go on if you got hurt...or worse. He's unstable. He wants me. I'm going to do what I have to to get everyone...EVERYONE out of this situation. Even me. I will be okay. I will come back to you."

"Promise?" She is practically begging me.

"I promise. I love you. Now, when I get up and call for him, you crawl away. Once you get on the other side of that door, you call your father and tell him you are free." I kiss her with everything I have. She throws her arms around my neck and almost refuses to let go, but she eventually nods and lets me go. With one last "I love you" I stand up and quietly walk over as far away from Bella as I can and call out.

"Newton! What is your problem?"

**********

BPOV

I'll be damned if he's staying in here without me. I will not let him do this alone. Even if he doesn't know it.

I crawl quietly to the back of the library and call my father's cell phone.

"Bella?"

"Dad...I'm in the library but Mike doesn't know it. Emmett and I ducked in here when we first heard the gunshots and were hidden when he brought the others in. Emmett has just let Mike take him hostage."

"What is he thinking? He's going to get himself killed."

"Thanks for reminding me Dad."

"I'm just happy you're okay. Now can you get out of there without the Newton kid seeing you?"

"Probably, but I'm not going anywhere without Emmett. I'm staying in this room until you fix this situation."

"Bella Please! Get out of there. NOW!"

"That's not going to happen. The fastest way to get me out of here, is to end this thing with Newton and make sure Emmett is safe and sound."

"Fine. I can see what you are doing. Holding yourself hostage isn't a smart move Isabella. It's not any smarter than Emmett trying to be the hero. Not let me go do my job and get you both out of there. And Bella, make sure your ringer is on silent."

"It is Dad. Please hurry."

I hang up the phone and move to a still hidden place where I can listen to what is going on.

"Okay Newton. I'm here now, so how about you let the others go now."

"You...You...and You... get the hell out of here. Tell the cops the rest will be let go once I am sure Cullen here is alone and tells me what I want to hear. GO!" Mike shouts out making me jump a little. Emmett is in serious trouble here. I look around and find a place behind one of the shelves that has an opening big enough for me to see them but not so big that Mike will see me. I move over as quietly as I can and look through the opening to see Emmett standing about ten feet from Mike with his hands in the air and Mike has the gun pointed right at my love's head. I fight everything in me not to rush over and beat Mike with his own gun.

"Listen, Newton. Whatever problem you have with me is with me. These people don't need to be brought into our drama."

"NO! They are staying for a while."

"Okay fine. What is it you want with me anyway?"

"Come over here and sit with the others." Mike twitches the gun in the direction of the closest empty chair. Emmett slowly walks over and sits down, keeping his hands in the air until he is in the chair. Outwardly he looks so heroic and calm, but his eyes are showing his worry. Damn I just want to run to him and wrap myself around him, to protect him like he's protecting me.

"Lauren." Mike says randomly. That damn name makes me want to kill someone myself. Looks like she's going to be more trouble for me and Emmett than we could have ever imagined.

"What about her." Emmett asks calmly.

"You're fucking her aren't you?"

"Why does everyone assume that? NO! I have never and will never be with that tramp."

"STOP! Don't talk about her that way. She's not a tramp. She's just confused right now."

"What are you talking about Newton? Confused about what?" Emmett is starting to show signs that he's about to lose his temper, and in this situation that is the last thing he needs. Dad please come up with a plan soon.

"She's just confused about who she wants to be with. She says she wants you. She even goes so far as to tell everyone the two of you are a couple. But really she's just doing it to make me jealous. She needs to see she doesn't have to do that though. I'm all hers." The look on Mike's face is almost serene as I assume he's thinking about Lauren.

"And as far as I'm concerned, she's all yours too. I don't want her Mike. She's just so..."

"SO WHAT???"

"So not my type. Everyone knows that Bella and I are together. We have been for years and plan on being together for a long time. Lauren just doesn't do anything for me."

"And why not? She's sexy and smart and funny... wait, you are fucking her and just lying through your teeth to save your useless life."

"No I am NOT fucking Lauren. I would NEVER I swear." Emmett is trying to get this across but Mike is obviously not believing him.

"I SAW you two at lunch today. EVERYONE saw you at lunch today. You were all over each other."

"NO! She was all over me. I was not touching her at all. I was trying to tell her that Bella and I are together and that Bella would be pissed if I did anything with her." I cringe hearing that again. Still not a denial that he didn't want to be with that skank. But right now I couldn't care less. I love that man sitting there with a big gun in his face. I need to think of a way to help him other than sitting here watching things unfold.

"I don't believe you. I guess I need to hear it from the horse's mouth. I need to talk to Lauren." I watch Mike pace back and forth, talking to himself inaudibly. I decide to help out just a little and text my father.

Now would be a good time to call Mike.

Within a minute, I hear Mike's phone ring.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I need something else. I need Lauren Mallory. I need to talk to..no I need to see her. Send her in here."

"I'll send the other's out when she is in here to take their place."

"Don't worry about Cullen. He's fine...FOR NOW!"

Mike hangs up his phone. "Now we just sit and wait for my Princess to come and clear all this up. I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."

He is seriously insane. But I can't feel sorry for a psycho that has the love of my life pinned down by gunpoint. He will suffer for this. I will make sure of it.

My poor, sweet, strong Emmett. I love you. I remember the first time you told me you love me. You were so nervous, but so damn cute.

*2 Years ago*

We were sitting in my living room watching 'The Matrix' movies while my father is out on patrol. I love sitting in Emmett's lap, he always makes me feel so protected. Especially on stormy nights like this when my father is out on patrol. But tonight Emmett seems so antsy. Something is bothering him.

Finally after over an hour of nervous deep breaths and running his fingers constantly over his chin he speaks up. "Bella...you know how much you mean to me, right? You know that you are be most special girl in the world, right."

"You make me feel special all the time. Emmett? What's wrong baby? You're really starting to worry me." I have to pull his head up to look me in the eye.

"I have to tell you something. It's the most important think I will ever say." Now I'm worried. He wants to break up with me. He doesn't want me anymore.

I can't take it anymore. "Please just say it."

He gently places his hands on either side of my face and pulls me in for the most gentle yet most passionate kiss he's ever given me. "Bella Swan, I love you. There will never be anyone who will make me feel like this I swear."

I cry out from the relief. "Ohhhh Emmett. I love you too. I can't tell you how much I love you."

His kisses continue to deepen and intensify. He's much more passionate tonight than usual and I am very thankful for it. I know we have been sleeping together for a little while but since he just told me he loves me its even more perfect.

I want to let him know that I want some tonight without breaking our kisses so I reach down and start to unbutton his shirt, then peel it off his broad quarterback shoulders. He moans against my lips before his start trailing across my jaw and down my neck, leaving just enough moisture behind to give me a tiny chill from the cool air. His hands find their way over my shoulders, down my ribcage and come to rest on my hips.

"I mean it Bella, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Emmett. I want us to..."

"Oh babe, I was hoping..."

"I really want to be with you right now. Let's go up to my room." I stand up and take his hand in mine as he gets up off the couch to follow me up the stairs. Once in my room he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up off the ground,bringing me up so I am looking down into his face. He walks us over to the bed and lays me down. I'm really just too wound up for too much foreplay and I let him know by stripping my clothes off of me before he can even join me on the bed.

He chuckles out loud. "Oh so that's how you want it tonight my sexy girl?" He takes off his jeans quickly and crawls across the bed to join me.

"I want you in me now!!!"

"You know I can't do that until I first check if you are wet enough for me. Are you wet enough my kitten?" His eyes are sparkling at me.

"I'm not sure, you may have to do a quick check." I wink at him.

He reaches down and slowly starts to tease the part of me that is on fire. His fingers easily slide up and down my folds before slipping into me with practiced perfection. My hips rise up and meet his fingers as they bury themselves into me. "Ohhhh Emmett....OHHHH YESSSSSS..." I can't form words as his magical fingers bring me to the brink of insanity as they have so many times before.

"I think you're plenty wet for me baby." He brings his withdrawn fingers to his mouth and cleans them with his tongue as he slides off the bed to grab a condom from our stash in my bedside table. I watch with horned up impatience as he tears open the package and finally rolls it on. Once I'm sure it's in place, I grab his shoulders and and pull him down to cover my body with his. Like magnets, the tip of his cock automatically lands at my entrance and he enters me without hesitation. As he starts stroking in and out of me, I lift my right leg up so my knee is tucked in between his arm and chest, giving us the angle that gets me off every time.

After my second orgasm, he dips his head down and kisses me soundly. "Get on your knees Bella." He whispers sexily in my ear. I quickly roll over and face the foot of the bed. I lean down on my elbows with my ass pointed up at him. "No...grab a hold of the post." I get up off my arms and do as I am told, making me parallel to the mattress. I look back at him just as he grabs my hips and pushes into me.

"OHHH GOD BELLA!!! You feel so fucking good..."

"YESSSSS EMMmmmm" I can feel the climax building in me coming from my toes. I take one hand off the post to reach down and rub my clit.

"That's it babe, touch yourself. Make yourself cum all over my dick." Oh I love when he growls dirty talk at me.

"I'm gonna cum, Em...ohyyyyessss right...fuckin...SHHHIIITTTTTTTT"

"Oh yeah...tighten up around me...ohhhh..." He lets loose with a loud animalistic roar as we cum together. Hard. He leans and covers my sweaty back as he kisses my neck. "That was fuckin' awesome babe."

I giggle back at him. "Why do you think that is, my sex god?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too!"

*****

I can't go a day without telling him I love him. Even when we fight we manage to tell each other. People say we're young, too young to feel so seriously about each other, but when you know you know. Damn Mike Newton for threatening it all because of a skank who can't keep it in her pants.

**********

EmPOV

God damn mother fucker. I can't believe that this dickwad not only thinks he's in love with that walking petrie dish, but he thinks I actually fucked her. She tried to pass me off as her boyfriend? REALLY? Everyone knows that I am with Bella and have been for three years. And now he wants to take me away from my baby simply because of some made up backseat session with Lauren? NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

I hope that Chief Swan has a plan to get us all out of here. I'm just happy that I got Bella out of here before Newton could do anything stupid. What in the hell is he going to do with me and the other hostages when he realized that there is no way in hell they are going to send another teenager into a hostage situation? I wouldn't have been allowed in here myself and wouldn't be here if I hadn't already been in the library and let myself be taken. Now I'm wondering if that was a smart move on my part. As much as I didn't want these innocent people to suffer because of me, as innocent as I may be myself, a part of me wishes I was outside with my girl, her little kisses all over my face and neck, calming me down.

Right now I just want kick this punk's ass and I know deep down that is the century's worst idea. Usually Bella is the one who calms my overly aggressive temper and keeps me out of trouble. But right now she can't. At least not in person.

I close my eyes and think about her sweet face. Her gentle breath flowing over my face when she talks me out of kicking some guy's ass just for looking at her a moment too long.

*Last Fall*

"Come here baby. Let me show you something." I leer at the sexiest girl at the party. Mine.

She flashes me that sexy-ass grin of hers when she wants to play all innocent. "And just what is it that you want to show me?"

Pulling her hand down to the ever increasing bulge that is becoming quite evident to everyone within eyeshot of us. "I have a special present for you, only for you." Now its her turn to leer at me as she squeezes me in her tiny hand. Even through my jeans she knows how to make me feel amazing.

Bella turns her face up to mine as she pulls in closer to me. "Tell me we don't have to stay too long. I really just want to be with you tonight."

"Baby, this party is to celebrate winning the season. How would it look if the captain of the team didn't help celebrate?"

"Well, I guess you can go celebrate with the team. I'm going to go celebrate alone." She turns and walks away leaving me almost literally hanging. Damn...I've pissed her off.

Twenty minutes and who knows how many beers later, I try to find an empty bathroom but instead find Keith, the new kid in town perched up against the bar ogling my girl's ass. Now I know my Bella has the finest ass on the planet, but it's MINE and I don't appreciate anyone checking it out so hard, especially in my current state of inebriation. "Hey. That's my girl you're eye fucking there boy." I yell over in his direction.

"First of all, I ain't nobody's 'boy' …"

I am up in his face instantly and the sounds in the room change from dance music and laughter to people gasping and my Bella calling out my name. All I see is this punk surrounded in bright red. "You WILL keep your eyes and all other body parts off of Bella. AM. I. CLEAR?"

The fucker in front of me must have a death wish from the smirk spreading across his face. I pull my fist back to knock the damn thing off his face until I feel a cool, tiny hand on my forearm and cool, sweet breath in my face. "Emmett, baby, you don't need to do this. He is just trying to goad you into a fight. Please walk away. Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"You let your girl carry your balls in her purse, Cullen? Does she have you so whipped that you can't even take a swing?" Keith just keeps trying to kill himself.

"If only I would allow you to, you should be on your knees thanking my girl for sparing your life. She is the one who holds YOUR balls in her hand at the moment because if it weren't for her, you'd be a fucking grease spot right now." The crowd's mumbles eventually start to lighten up and the music starts again as that tiny hand tugs on mine to pull me away from the potentially troublesome situation and outside to get some air.

She pulls me over to a lone picnic table and pushes me to sit down, coming to stand in between my legs. She starts running the fingers of both hands through my hair. "Oh Baby, you always know just what I need to calm me down. You really are too good to me. Why do you put up with me and my terrible temper?"

"That's easy. I love you." She says, kissing me sweetly.

*****

I have to get out of here. I have to get back to Bella. I try to come up with some way of getting Mike to back down a bit so I can maybe take the gun, but he's so wired he may never come down. I look around the room for anything that might help me with the situation and I see the tiniest movement behind one of the shelves. Shit, someone's back there. It must be one of Chief Swan's deputies come to help us out. Great, that means this will be over soon. But upon closer inspection, I see waves of long, mahogany hair. Shit that girl is too damn stubborn for anyone's good. Now she's not safe either.

I keep a close eye on Newton's movements. When he isn't focused on me, I look back over to where I know Bella is hiding. Finally her eyes meet mine and I see two things in hers: an apology and a proclamation of love. All I can do is mouth the words I want her to know. 'I love you'.

Turning my attention to our captor, "Newton. Please. Let us go. Is Lauren really worth all of this? Is she really worth going to prison for? Even if she is, what kind of relationship can you two have if you are behind bars? Look, I have a great relationship with the Chief. I can talk to him for you. But only if you let everyone go. Now."

"NO! I need to talk to Lauren. I need to tell her..."

"Mike, you know they aren't going to let her in here while you are holding that gun to our heads. Maybe you can call her, talk to her on the phone."

"I need to see her so I know its not a trick."

Wait...was that...there it is again. Someone has their sights trained in here right outside the window. I can every once in a while see a glint of light off of metal. I look at Bella quickly and barely lift my chin toward the window hoping she'll see it and know it's almost over. Unfortunately, something must have spooked her because right about then, a book falls off the shelf right where she is hiding.

Wound up so tight, Newton reacted as one would expect. His attention, and the hand with the gun in it, finger on the trigger, immediately turn to face the direction the sound came from. I, being expectantly stressed over the situation, react as one would expect. I bolt out of my chair in the direction of the shelf that is the barrier between the mad man and my Bella. Instantaneously, two shots ring out.

**********

BPOV

NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Time seems to slow down to crawling as I watch Emmett jump in front of Mike's gun just as he fires it. His body jerks in an unnatural way as he hits the floor with a loud thud. The girls left sitting at the table start to scream as I crawl over to Emmett's limp body. I look up expecting Mike to be pointing and perhaps shooting his gun at me next but instead I see his lifeless eyes staring at me, a bleeding wound in between them.

"Emmett, baby please be okay. Open your eyes. Talk to me." I pull his upper body into my lap and start rocking him. The front of his football jersey is completely covered in blood. I run my hands over the shirt trying to find where the wound is. I finally find it right underneath his heart. I take off my hoodie and use it to put pressure on the area. The blood of the dearest man in the world is still pouring out through the cotton of my jacket.

His quiet yet still strong voice whispers to me..."Bella. I'll be okay. Now kiss me." I tilt my head down and press my lips to his. "I love you, Bella. One day I'm going to marry you..." then his head turned to face away from me. He is unconscious.

"CHARLIE!!! DAD!!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" I scream knowing he has to be somewhere close. Then there is a flurry of activity. All my fellow students were ushered out of the building as two stretchers along with two crews of EMTs come running in. One tall blonde haired man starts trying to pry my arms off of Emmett, but I am too afraid to let go of him. If I let go, he may leave me and I couldn't handle that. I put my mouth to his ear, "Don't you leave me Emmett. I'm going to hold you to your proposal. You will marry me. I love you." Still not able to let go despite the pleas of the medical personnel, my father finally takes a hold of my arms and pulls them off of my beloved. I scream in frustration.

"Don't you let him die. Don't...I love you Emmett..." I fall back into my father who is crouching behind me. "Dad. I need you to take me to the hospital. NOW!"

He starts freaking out and checking me for wounds. "Bella...have you been shot? Are you hurt?"

"No, not physically, but I have to be there with Emmett. I have to be there...let's go."

Charlie helps me up off the floor and escorts me out to his cruiser. We fly to the hospital getting there just as they are unloading Emmett from the ambulance. We meet his father, Dr. Cullen, at the entrance.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asks me with genuine concern.

"I won't be until we know Emmett is going to be. Please go fix him. Take care of him."

"Of course I will, dear. I will go to that right now. Charlie, why don't you ask one of the nurses for a scrub top so she can get out of that bloody shirt. Then feel free to wait in my office. I will make sure you're kept informed as things progress."

"Carlisle, I need to get back to the scene. Will she be okay here alone? She refuses to leave." I know my father hates to leave, but he is the Chief of Police and needs to do his job.

"Yes, she can go rest on my couch. Emmett's mother should be here soon. I will let her know to meet you in there Bella." He takes my shoulders into his hands. "Listen, Emmett is strong, we have great healers here and he would never leave you like this. He will be fine. Now, go get a shirt and get some rest. Esme will be in to see you when she gets here." He smiles down at me before turning to go help his son in the trauma bay.

My father gets a shirt from the nurse at the desk and then walks me down the hallways of the hospital to Carlisle's office. He pulls me into a tight hug. "I love you Bells. I wish I could stay, but I have a job to do. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know dad. I'll be fine. Go." I push him toward the door.

He starts to walk out but pauses to say, "You know, he's everything I could have hoped for, for a young man for you. He makes you happy and that makes me happy. He'll pull through. I know it." And with that, my never emotional father went back to work.

I don't know how long I sat there with my knees drawn up to my chest, rocking and replaying in my head the scene that lead me to be waiting for information on my boyfriend. "Bella?" A soft voice calls out my name.

"It is Emmett?"

"No honey. There's no news yet. But Carlisle assures me that they will get him through this. He won't be leaving us today." Esme's beautiful, motherly smile shines down on me.

"I'll just feel better when I see his beautiful eyes smiling up at me."

"I know, I know. Hopefully it will be soon." She sits down next to me and pulls my body into her side and starts stroking my hair. "You know Bella, I think I knew the instant Alice brought you home years ago that you and my Emmett would end up together and be together always. I know it's not popular for parents to be so comfortable with their children getting so serious at such a young age, but there really is something about you and Emmett. The two of you put of this sort of energy when you're together. I know you'll be my daughter someday, and after today's events, I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later."

"Esme, the last thing he said to me before...before he passed out was "One day I'm going to marry you". I never thought about us marrying. I just thought that we'd be together and took marriage for granted in our lives. But when he said that, everything became real. I'm going to be Emmett's wife one day. That means he will be okay. He will pull through this and he and I will be together for the rest of our lives." I have to laugh out loud just a little.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"Man that's heady stuff for a couple of high school kids."

"Yes, I'm sure it is. But I always thought you two were years ahead of your time. The phrase 'old souls' comes to mind." She smiles at me so genuinely. I couldn't have asked for a better mother figure in my life.

We sit on the couch, my head in her lap and her running her fingers through my hair neither of us saying a word for another hour or so before Carlisle walks in. I instantly sit up and look at him expectantly.

"He's going to be fine. The bullet shattered a couple of ribs that had to be plated back together. It missed his heart thankfully. No damage of any of the organs. He did lose a lot of blood but that is under control too. He's in recovery and will be unconscious for another few hours."

"Can I see him, Carlisle? I need to see him." I swear I think I will lose it if I can't see that he's alive and breathing with my own eyes.

"I don't know Bella. It's against the rules to have non-family members in the recovery room."

"Carlisle," Esme speaks up before I can continue to plead my case. "You know as well as I do that this girl is as much family as Alice is. Can't you let her back there. I mean the Chief of Medicine must have some pull around here, right?" She looks up at her husband with a look that years of marriage has perfected.

"Of course. Come on Bella. I will take you to him." He holds the door open for me and leads me to where my hero is laying there sleeping off the effects of his surgery. Even with all the IV lines and drain tubes, he still looks so handsome and peaceful. I bend over and carefully kiss his forehead. "I'm here baby. Thanks to you I'm here." The beeping of the monitor behind his head starts to speed up and quickly evens out again as I sit in the chair next to him and hold his hand.

*********

EmPOV

Damn this hurts. I can't believe this pain. Where in the hell did it come from? Wait a minute...the library...Newton with a gun...Bella hiding behind a shelf...OH MY GOD..

"BELLA!?!?!?!" I scream out, opening my eyes to see the bright lights of a hospital room.

"Emmett I'm right here. Calm down. You're alright. A bullet hole and a couple of broken ribs, that's all." Bella, my angel is sitting next to me, desperately hanging onto my arm.

"You?" Is about all I can croak out.

"I'm fine, especially now that you're awake. You jumped in front of me so I didn't get hurt at all. Thank you baby." She stands up and kisses me so sweetly on the cheek.

"Can I get something to drink?" She reaches over to the rolling tray and picks up a cup and after unwrapping a straw and sticking it in the cup, she brings the straw to my lips. That has to be the best drink of water I have ever had. It completely puts out the scratchy fire that is consuming my throat.

"I swear Emmett Cullen, if you ever scare me like that again I think I'll kill you myself. I thought I was going to lose you." Her beautiful eyes are locked with mine.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." I manage a small smile.

"Yes you did. You also said something else..."

"And I meant it. As soon as we're out of school..." I pause for effect.

"Yes Emmett?"

"I want to make you Mrs. Emmett Cullen."


End file.
